fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 4
Christopher und guilmon Unter Kontrolle des Feindes “wach auf Christopher wach auf, wach endlich auf!” Schrie Tai mich an ich wurde endlich wach und fragte die anderen wo wir seinen und wo unsere digimon sind doch keiner antwortete mir plötzlich hörte ich eine stimme sagen “das kann ich dir sagen” ich drehte mich um und dachte ich traue meinen Augen nicht da stand doch tatsächlich noch ein anderer Mensch ich war noch etwas müde deshalb konnte ich nicht erkennen wer es war dann hörte ich einen von ihnen sagen “Dark Crusadermon hol doch bitte seinen Partner und dann bereitet das Schwarze Ritual vor, ach ja nehmt die kleine da auch mit ich möchte noch einen etwas Spaß haben Haha” plötzlich bekam ich mit wie ein Tor auf ging und sich ein man Kari nährte genau in dem Moment wurde ich erst richtig wach ich wollte grade zu den beiden rennen als man mir das Tor vor der Nase zu knallte. Ich sah mich schnell um und Weckte die anderen dann bekam ich mit das Davis schon lange wach war ich rannte gleich zu ihn und packte ihn am Kragen und gerade als ich ihn anbrüllen wollte sah ich Davis Gesicht und fragte was los sei er antwortete “si… si.. Sie haben Demiveemon auf dem gewissen ich dachte erst Davis sei noch nicht ganz wach aber er war es. “Nein nein damit werde ich sie nicht durch gehen lassen das ist zu viel” sagte ich wütend “Gans ruhig christopfer wir müssen erst mal hier rau..” bevor Izzy zu ende reden konnte war ich schon mit aller kraft gegen das Tor gerannt das sich auch so gleich öffnete “so ihr sucht nach euren digimon und ich kümmere mich um Guilmon und Kari” alle nickte und rannten los dann sah ich mich noch kurz um und rief “Chaos Shoul erwache!” dann kam aus dem Boden das Schwert, ich nahm es und rannte los. ‘Armer Davis’ dachte sich Tai ‘ich kann mir vorstellen wie er sich füllt ich war genau so als ich sehen musste wie Agumon sich für mich ein setzte und dabei beiner drauf ging’ “ wo müssen wir eigentlich hin Izzy” fragte Sora die sich um Biomon sorgen machte “warte ich scanne diese gegen schnell dann haben wir schon mal eine Karte für die Gegend, Ohh nein mist” “was ist Izzy” fragten alle “Wir sind in einem Labyrinth aber ich habe schon einen weg gefunden den wir nehmen müssen um zu unseren digimon zu gelangen, mir nach, hier entlang. (in zwischen bei mir) “Mist wo muss ich lang, wie soll ich sie bloß finden” Fluchte ich zu recht doch das half mir im Moment nicht fiel da ich immer noch um her irrte dann viel mir was ein was Klappen könnte ich nahm mein Schwert hielt es mir vor mein gesucht und schloss die Augen und sagte “Chaos Shoul san-get-zu” das war eine alte Technik die ich von einen Anderen Schwert Kämpfer lernte sie lies die klinge verschwinden und dann mich auch, ich tauchte dann in einem Raum auf der von denn Kriegern der Finsternis eingenommen wurde und in der Mitte war ihr meister er stand vor einem Auf dem Boden Gezeichneten Kreis um den Schrift Zeichen waren und in einer hand hielt er Demiveemon was ich ziemlich schockierte weil Davis sagte das sie seinen Partner getötet haben aber in der anderen hand hielt er einen kleine Flasche ich sah mich schnell um und bemerkte wie einer Guilmon fest hielt und einer Kari Fest hielt aber er versuchte seine Hand in ihre Hose zu stecken, ich musste schnell handeln ich sah wieder zu Guilmon rüber und nickt es wusste was zu tuten ist es schoss Zwei Pyrobäll einen in Richtung Meister und einen in meine Richtung ich schlug den ball nach oben in der zeit konnte Guilmon sich befreien weil er bei den Schüssen nach hinten gedrückt wurde und so den der hinter ihm stand um haute da alle abgelegt waren konnte ich mich schnell um den Mistkerl der Kari befummelt hat kümmern ich rannte hinter ihn und schlug ihn mit den Schwert rücken K-O danach sagte ich zu Kari sie soll kurz warten ich hole schnall Demiveemon, gesagt getan der Anführer bemerkte gar nicht das ich ihn Demiveemon abnahm weil er durch den rauch der verursachte wurde als Guilmon's Pyroball die Decke Traf. “Hier Kari nimm Demiveemon mit und verschwinde so schnell es geht von hier ich und Guilmon machen das schon” Plötzlich fing Kari an zu weinen und sagte dabei “auch wenn wir nicht mehr zusammen sind ich mache mir trotzdem große sorgen um dich” “keine sorge wir sehen uns wieder ich gebe dir mein Wort” ich küsste sie und sie rannte mit Demiveemon im Arm los. “so Guilmon bist du bereit” “ja klar ich bin immer bereit für den Kampf” “ok dann mal los” wir rannten beide los auf den Anführer doch dann standen wir plötzlich still wir sind genau auf dem Kreis mit den Schriftzeichen getreten und dann hörten wir alle Lachen und sagen “Hahaha ich zwei Dummköpfe ihr seit doch Tatsächlich in meine Falle gerannt alles war bis ins kleinste Datei geplant und hat auch geklappt jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Sache. ” Der Anführer Trat aus der Dunkelheit und zeigte sich ich würde Ganz ruhig als ich sah wer da vor Guilmon und mir stand es war Tomas Kanbera Ich dachte damals er sei nur ein Lakai da er sich damals so schnell von Dominik und metal Rapidmon Besiegen lasen hat “so und nun vollenden wir das Sigel der Finsternis mit den Zeichen der Finsternis” er schrieb ein Zeichen an eine lehre Stelle um den Kreis und sagte zu einem der anderen die im Raum waren mir das Chaos Shoul ab zu nehmen und es ihm zu geben es traten 1 Mensch und ein Digimon zu mir Vor und nahmen mir das Schwert ab und Gaben es ihren Anführer “Danke Artur Konzu und auch dir danke Cyber Diaboromon so und nun zu dir es macht dir doch sicher nichts aus dein Blut zu spenden” er nahm meine hand zu schnitt mit der Klinge in meine Handfläche as Blut lief runter auf den Boden Dann Schnitt er Guilmon in die Kralle Und sich selbst in die hand Plötzlich leuchtete der Kreis auf und Guilmon und ich hatten keinen eigenen willen mehr. “Wir stehen zu eurer Verfügung Meister Kanbera” “sehr gut sehr gut so meine beiden neuen Krieger der Finsternis ihr nehmt euch Zwei Meiner Diner mit und Vernichtet diese digiritter Hahaha” “Jawohl Meister so du Artur Konzu und du Koiji Nostra ihr beide mit euren digimon Cyber Diaboromon und Dark Pfönixmon kommt mit Mir und Guilmon” Wir gingen alle durch die Festung zu den Digirittern “Seit wann Hast du uns was zu sagen wir dienten dem Meister schon lange vor dir al..” “ruhe jetzt ihr beiden Trottel ich wurde von ihn aus gewählt weil ich und Guilmon die stärksten sind und wenn ihr mir nicht Glaubt werde ich es euch gerne Zeigen” sagte ich zornig zu den Beiden “ist ja schon gut wir glauben dir ja also wo sind die Digiritter ich will das endlich hinter mir haben” “immer mit der ruhe Artur wir sind gleich da” Wir liefen in die Gefängnis Kammer wo die Digimon der Digiritter waren und wo sie auch seinen werden und in nicht einmal 2 min standen wir vor dem Eingang der Gefängnis Kammer “na sie mal an wenn das nicht die Digiritter sind das wirt jetzt ziemlich lustig hahaha” sagte ich zu den Digirittern die ziemlich erschrocken aus sahen als sie Guilmon und mich sahen “so dann gehen wir mal gleich an die Sache hart rann Chaos shoul Dark Mode Erwache Hahaha” dann kam aus dem Boden Mein Chaos Shoul aber es sah jetzt ganz anders aus weil Guilmon und ich durch die macht der Finsternis beherrscht wurden. “Christopher, Guilmon was ist nur mit euch los ihr seit doch auf unserer Seite ihr Verräter” sagte Davis sehr sauer und auch etwas eingeschüchtert “Verräter…. ich naja ich hatte es satt immer hinter euch her zu sein ich war doch nur der Sündenbock hinter dem alle hinter her waren nur weil sie mich und Guilmon besiegen wollten und euch nur in Gefahr gebracht habe ich weis das ihr deswegen sauer auf mich seit und am meisten du Davis ich hatte dich am dich am meisten gehasst weil du mich immer beschuldigst wenn etwas mit Kari war und das hatte ich auch satt und wie sie immer geheult hat jämmerlich aber jetzt kann ich mir euch endlich vor nehmen und euch aus…” ihrgent was war mit mir los ich konnte nicht mal daran denken meine Freunde auszulöschen ich versuchte mich kurze Zeit gegen die Kontrolle zu wehren aber es gelang mir nicht mich aus ihr zu befreien und im gleichen Moment fing Kari an zu weinen. “Christopher was ist mit dir” fragte Artur “ach nicht es geht schon wieder also wo wahren wir Guilmon mach dich bereit wir vagen mal doch kleinen an ich lasse die erst mal zu Chaos Gallantmon digitiren so haben wir wohl mehr Spaß mit ihnen also los und wenn es Probleme gibt könnt ihr mit machen Artur und Koiji” “jawohl Chef” sagte die beiden im Chor “so und jetzt las den Spaß beginnen und ich werde mich um sie kümmern” ich lies Guilmon digitiren und zeigte dabei auf Kari und hatte ein freches dennoch fieses grinsen im Gesicht. Chaos gallantmon griff sie an doch der DP und sein Ultra Diaboromon mischten sich ein im gleichen Moment griff ich Kari mit meinem Chaos Shoul an, der DP verwandelte in diesem Moment Seinen Zeit Stab in ein Schwert und verteidigte Kari. “Das las ich nicht zu du wirst es mit mir auf nehmen müssen um an meine freunde rann zu kommen, Izzy du musst einen weg hier raus finden ich kümmere mich mit Ultra diaboromon um Chaos Gallantmon und Christopher” schrie der DP zu Izzy “Ok ich werde es schnell machen aber es dauert auch etwas halte sie auch so lange zurück wie du kannst” ich griff den DP mit allen an was ich hatte und musste aber auch daran denken das Chaos Gallantmon einen Phantom digimon Gegner hatte deshalb musste ich mich auch mit zwei Gegnern auf einmal messen aber solange ich meinen Partner bei mir hatte könnte ich gar nicht verlieren. Der Kampf zögerte sich über 15 min hinaus bis Izzy sagte das er einen weg gefunden hat der DP sagte zu Ultra Diaboromon es soll auf die Decke zielen es machte einen Systemzerstörer und alles wurde mit rauch bedeckt als der rauch sich verzog waren die digiritter eck. “ohh so ein mist das gibt ärger von meister Kanbera” sagte Koiji etwas Verärgert “Naja so schlimm wirt es schon nicht sein oder Jungs es ist schon schlimm das wir sie verloren haben aber der Meister wirrt uns schon vergeben vertraut mir ich habe schon eine Idee was ich sagen werde” wir gingen wieder zurück in den Saal und verbeugten uns vor dem Meister ich stand danach auf und erklärte ihn was gesehen ist erst dache ich das er es nicht glauben würde und uns dafür bestrafen wirt doch er grinste uns an und sagte “naja es gibt ja immer noch ein Nästen mal und sie werden wieder in die Digiwelt kommen das sage ich euch und nun weck getreten” “jawohl Meiste”. (Während dessen bei den Digirittern) “Warum hat der das gesagt warum ich halte es nicht aus ich habe ihn geliebt und er geht zu den feinden” sagte Kari ganz Traurig, Davis nahm sie in den arm und sagte “auch wenn ich gesagt habe das er ein Verräter ist habe ich seine gute Seite gespürt er ist immer noch da und habt ihr bemerkt als er sagen wollte das er uns Auslöschen wollte hat er sich dagegen Gewehrt also sei nicht Traurig Kari wir holen ihn wieder zurück und damit meine ich euch alle mit nicht Traurig sein ich sehe es euch nämlich an” er sprach allen mut ein doch ob es klappen würde wusste er selber nicht da er sich zusammen reisen musste nicht selber zu weinen. Und so gingen die Digiritter zurück in die reale Welt und nahmen ihre Digimon zur Sicherheit mit. Kategorie:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2 - Geschichten